Devil's Angel
by shantie1984
Summary: We all know Serena is the purest creature in the galaxy, but what will she do when she has the Devil himself after her?
1. Chapter 1

It was over! Serena, Darien, and their friends were done fighting. Serena was glad too. After fighting Galaxia, Serena didn't need any more of herself shown to everyone. She was sixteen then. When Galaxia was healed Serena found herself turned into a naked angel in heaven. Galaxia was gone and Serena thought that she had died. Suddenly all the Scouts smiling at her surrounded her. Serena felt herself calm down and started to cry tears of joy when she realized that she wasn't dead at all! Slowly though she felt someone watching her from behind. Serena quickly turned around to see Darien and Chibi Chibi. Serena immediately covered herself with her angel wings blushing. Darien just smiled at her. She was a gorgeous sight indeed. Serena slowly unraveled her wings as she slowly felt her trust in him. Serena suddenly felt the urge to cry and slung herself in his arms saying I love you.

From that day on Serena and Darien were inseparable. Everywhere one of them went so did the other. Before doing anything Serena and Darien waited a year to see if anyone else decided to attack. After a year had passed Darien decided that he couldn't wait any longer to make Serena his so he asked her to marry him. They were in the park with all of he over Scouts eating and laughing.

"Throw me the disk Hotaru!" Ami shouted.

"Okay!" Hotaru yelled and threw the disk.

"Amara stop tickling me!" Michelle pleaded.

"Not until you say you love me!" Amara shouted still tickling Michelle.

"Oh it's nice having a normal life again," Serena said to Darien whom had his arms around her waist.

"Well don't be to sure," Darien said as he dug through his pocket. Everyone suddenly for some reason turned and saw Darien on one knee beside Serena. Serena of course didn't notice him until she saw everyone staring at her.

"Darien why is everyone staring at us?" Serena asked as she turned to him. "Oh my god!"

"Serena I love you with all my life. I loved you a thousand years ago and I still love you even more. Will you do me the pleasure of becoming my beautiful wife?" Serena knew that Darien was going to ask this some day. She just didn't think it would be this soon. Suddenly Serena heard all her friends cheering for her.

"Way to go Serena!" Lita cried out.

"You go girl!" Mina added. Serena just stared at him with tears in her eyes.

"Oh god how can I dare say no," Serena whispered and flung herself into Darien's arms.

"Yes finally!" Reye shouted jumping up and down. Soon the other Scouts joined her and gave each other long hugs also jumping up and down. Even though they didn't hear what Serena said they knew the answer anyway.

When Darien took Serena home they told her parents and to Serena surprised her father took the news great. They knew who Serena was and was glad that Serena was finally going to be out of danger. All though they all didn't know they had one more person to deal with. The king of evil himself, the Devil.

"Oh Darien I had a fun time looking for a wedding dress," Serena said as they entered Darien's apartment.

"Yeah me too. I really like the two dresses you picked out."

"I can't wait until I show you what dress I picked out," Serena said unbuttoning Darien's shirt.

"Serena I can't wait until I can have you all to myself," Darien said and started kissing Serena's neck. Serena took off her tang-top and Darien picked her up and dropped her on the couch. Serena pulled down Darien on top of her. As Serena and Darien began yet another making-out session the front door flung open.

"I come for the Silver Angel," a demon asked. Serena and Darien quickly got up.

"What are you talking about?" Darien asked stepping in front of Serena to hide her.

"I come looking for the Angel of the silver life. The Angel with a voice that can calm a deadly beast. The one Angel who my master craves for his own. She is the one with a white golden mane and eyes of the ocean. She is known as Serenity." Darien took a good look at the demon and noticed that it had no eyes and decided to try something.

"I'm sorry, but you come to the wrong place. I never heard of such angel."

"Than I shall leave," the demon said and in a gush of wind disappeared.

"Darien what was that all about?" Serena asked trembling.

"I don't know sweetie. I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

"What? You say a demon came to Darien's apartment and asked for you?" Ami asked. 

"Yeah. I don't know why a demon was looking for me though."

"Well Serena you are an angel and everything this demon said is true about you," Michelle informed.

"I know Serena," Reye jumped in. "I'll ask the secret fire. I'm sure I'll find something." The Scouts agreed and followed Reye. As Reye took her spot the others sat behind her. As Reye began chanting the fire began to build. After a few minutes Reye awoke out of her trans. "Oh my god!"

"Reye what is it?" Amara asked.

"Shit Serena you're in big trouble!"

"What?" Serena asked feeling a little dizzy.

"Serena that demon was sent by the Devil. Apparently he's looking for a bride and you're it!"

"What do you mean Reye?" Luna asked.

"I mean Serena is one of the purest angels on this Earth and that hasn't gone unnoticed. I think he has been watching you sense Galaxia appeared and now wants you for his own!"

"Oh no this can't be," Serena said tears ready to come out.

"Damn it! Do you know what we can do?" Hotaru asked.

"Well Serena's an angel born without sin. I need more time to ask the fire."

"What do we do before then?" Artemis asked.

"Well all Serena can do is stay with Darien. He's the only one that can protect you right now."

"Right," Serena nodded.

"Lita take Serena to Darien's apartment. The rest of you stay here and help me chant with the fire," Reye ordered. Lita agreed and the two stood up to leave. It didn't take Serena and Lita too long to reach Darien's apartment and soon found themselves outside his door.

"Oh hey Lita, Serena," Darien said happily when he suddenly noticed that she had been crying. "Oh honey what happened?" Darien asked taking her into his embrace.

"Darien Serena's in great danger," Lita explained. "Apparently the Devil's after her and he wants her for his own. Darien you're the only one that can keep her safe for now. She has to stay here until the rest of us find out more." Darien nodded and took Serena into his apartment. "Please take care of her Darien," Lita whispered to herself.

"Don't worry Serena I won't let anything happen to you."

"I love you Darien," Serena gushed. Darien kissed the top of her head and noticed that it was 10:00 PM.

"Serena it's late. Let's go to bed." Darien led Serena to his room and they went to sleep. This wasn't the first time they had slept together in the same bed and Serena understood that Darien didn't want Serena out of arm's reach of him. Serena and Darien felt good that night. The next morning they both woke up and the same time.

"Good morning sweetie," Serena said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning honey."

"I'm gonna take a shower would you like to join me?" Serena asked blushing.

"What?" Darien asked confused. He couldn't believe what Serena had just asked him.

"Well Darien sense I can't be too far away from you," Serena said not letting her self finish the sentence. Darien turned his head away from Serena and sighed.

"Serena I don't think we need to take it like that. I'm sure," Darien began to say turning his head when he saw Serena. She had already taken off her clothes and was standing right in front of him. "Serena I." Serena covered his mouth with her finger and sat herself on his lap.

"Darien I don't care," Serena whispered in his ear. "I'm too scared to go anywhere without you and it's not like you haven't seen me like this before." Darien could feel his body tense and his manhood go hard. It was true that he had seen her many times naked, but each time felt like the first. Serena had matured ever more every time he saw her. Her legs were shapelier now and her waist had gotten a lot smaller. Not to forget that her hair was gotten longer and thicker and her breast had ripened and enlarged.

"Oh Serena," Darien laughed. "You know I'm powerless when you're like this."

"I know," Serena whispered. "Why do you think I'm doing this?" Serena asked as she pulled Darien's nightshirt off. "Come on," Serena said putting her hand down his pants and grabbing his now aroused member. Serena had never done this to him and Darien felt like he was in heaven.

"Oh god!" Darien shouted and picked up Serena caring her to the bathroom. Darien took off his pants and turned on the shower. "Serena what's brought this out of you?"

"Well when the Devil wants you as his bride all you want to do is pleasure the one man you truly love." Serena put her hand on his ass and led him to the shower. The shower was a walk in one and soon Darien had one hand on Serena's round behind and the other on one of her ripe breasts. Serena had one hand hidden in Darien's ebony black hair and the other on his hard behind. They stayed there for a good while until Darien heard something. Darien and Serena turned their head to see Mina, Lita, and Reye standing in the bathroom with their mouths wide open. "Oh my gosh!" Serena yelled and jumped in front of Darien with her back to her friends. "What are you guys doing here?" Serena asked nervously.

"Seeing if our little Princess made it through the night, but I guess we didn't have to worry," Lita said laughing.

"Come on you guys!" Reye shouted.

"Yeah you didn't have to stay together all the time!" Mina agreed laughing.

"Nice ass Darien," Lita commented.

"Lita!" Serena yelled. "Hand us a towel please you guys!"

"Okay fine," Mina said getting two and throwing them to Serena and Darien. Serena and Darien wrapped the towels around their bodies then turned around.

"Okay now that things have calmed down I think we should get to business," Reye suggested.

"Yeah, but first Serena you should be glad that we decided not to bring Luna or Artemis with us," Mina joked. "Luna would kill you guys."

"Anyway Serena another demon came," Reye informed.

"What?" Darien asked. "I didn't here the door open."

"How could you guys?" Mina asked laughing again.

"The demon didn't come here," Reye said.

"The demon came to the temple," Lita added.

"The temple?" Serena asked.

"Well it couldn't get on the temple grounds," Reye informed. "Apparently the good spirits that roam the grounds wouldn't let it. It said that the spirits of the planets roamed the temple grounds. I think that's why evil always has a hard time their?"

"Then that means I should stay at the temple huh?"

"Well kind of."

"What do you mean Lita?" Darien asked.

"Well Reye saw that you are Serena's eternal guardian and soul mate. Us Scout can protect her, but you are needed to stay with her also."

"Oh," Serena and Darien said in unison.

"Why don't you guys go get some clothes on and get to the temple. Lita, Reye, and I will stay and pack any clothes you two will need okay?" Mina suggested. Serena and Darien agreed and went to change. When they came out and left for Darien's car. "Reye explain to me again why we can't say what Darien must do to save Serena?"

"Mina, Darien has to prove his love for Serena to their future child and the only way he can do that is give their future child life, but he has to figure it out for himself or it won't work."

"So the only way to save Serena is to take her as his own and make love to her?" Lita asked.

"Yeah. One of the main reasons the Devil wants Serena is because she's pure and not taken. We are all protectors of her, but Darien is the only one who can save her."

"Well let's hope that Darien figure out the way to save Serena and do it," Mina said as she packed the last of the clothes Serena and Darien would need. Lita picked up the suitcase and headed for her car. When they got their Lita put the suitcase in the back and Mina and Reye jumped in. "Thank God you got a car Lita," Mina said getting in the back.

"Yeah," Reye agreed.

"Well buckle up you guys. I don't want to waste any time getting back to the temple." Lita put the car in drive and sped off. Lita had become and excellent driver sense she was now eighteen and had been driving for two years now. Within no time they got to the temple.


	3. Chapter 3

"That didn't take you guys very long," Michelle said as she walked over to the car.

"You're beginning to drive like Amara, Lita," Hotaru commented.

"Hey what can I say?" Lita said getting the suitcase. Michelle took the suitcase and they walked up the stairs to the shrine. When they reached the top they headed for Reye's room.

"Wow that was quick," Ami said when she saw the rest of the girls coming into Reye's room.

"Yeah Lita," Amara agreed. "You're driving almost as fast as me."

"Thanks," Lita blushed. She admired Amara and hoped to be just like Amara when she got older. Michelle handed Darien the suitcase and sat down.

"You know Darien, Reye told us about the little scene in the bathroom," Michelle said innocently.

"What!" Serena shouted.

"Don't worry Serena. You guys are in love. It was bound to happen sooner or later," Michelle explained.

"Well just don't tell Luna or Artemis okay?" Serena asked blushing.

"Here's some food," Trista said walking into the room with Rini behind her each holding several bowls of soup. Everyone ate the soup quickly and began to talk.

"Do you think we should tell Rini?" Hotaru whispered Reye.

"No. She doesn't need the stress and I don't think she would take it well," Reye whispered back.

"So Reye have you made out with Chad yet?" Amara asked.

"What! Amara stop that!"

"Oh come on Reye," Lita jumped in. "Everyone knows you two are an item."

"Fine, yes we have if you all must know! I swear why is everybody keeping tabs on me and Chad?"

"Maybe because you're the only Scout that didn't have a boyfriend until not to long ago?" Michelle informed.

"What about Trista?" Reye asked.

"Reye you know I can't have relationship," Trista said laughing.

"Well don't you want one?" Mina asked.

"Huh?" Trista asked turning her attention to Mina.

"Well I'm suppose to be the guardian of love and I just wonder. I mean I know how it feels to want and I swear I would never fall in love again until I met Andrew."

"Yeah, but it took a year for Andrew to ask you out," Rini added.

"Rini!" Serena shouted. "I'm glad Mina waited for Andrew. Who knew that Rita was going to break Andrew's heart and cheat on him with her partner? If it wasn't for Mina being there with her kind and loving heart who knows what Andrew might had done?"

"Thanks Serena," Mina said giving Serena a hug. For another couple of hours they talked about their loves of their life and their past. They talked until it was 9:00 PM at night.

"Oh we'll be right back," Michelle said as her and Amara stood up.

"Yeah. Me and Michelle are going to get some blankets."

"I'll come with you," Lita said getting up. Amara and Michelle agreed and all three left Reye's room. After a few seconds pass they rest of the Scouts that were in Reye's room heard screaming.

"What was that!" Darien asked.

"That sounded like Michelle," Serena commented. The Scouts looked at each other and ran outside. When they ran around the corner they saw Lita being carried by a man dressed all in black.

"Still waiting," the man said before disappearing with Lita.

"No Lita!" Serena cried falling to her knees. "Lita!" Suddenly Darien grabbed Serena and swept her into his embrace.

"There's nothing you can do Serena. She's gone."

"No Lita!" Serena screamed again.

"Oh Lita," Reye said to herself.

"Amara," Mina said taking Reye's hand.

"Michelle," Hotaru said grabbing Ami's waist.

"Okay you guys let's get inside now," Darien ordered and they all went into the bedroom. After a few minutes of crying everyone began to calm down.

"Okay so the demons can walk on the temple ground now," Ami informed.

"I don't think that's a demon," Trista said. "He didn't look like a demon. I think he was a higher rank of a demon."

"Yes he was one of the Devil's personal men," Hotaru said. "It's good being the Scout of death sometimes," Hotaru joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Mommy what's going on?" Rini asked confused.

"I don't know honey," Serena said taking Rini's hand. "I don't know." The rest of the night the Scouts took turns keeping watch.


	4. Chapter 4

It was dark and evil looking. The room was totally red with black furniture. Inside were three women hanging from their hands, nude. Inside with them stood a wearing all black.

"Master you were right. These women have immense purity in them."

"I know," said a form hiding in a shadow. "But they are not the Angel I'm looking for all though they would also make great wives."

"Master if I may ask?"

"Yes?"

"May I keep one of them?"

"No. I want to keep them all. Especially these two," the Devil said pointing to Amara and Michelle.

"Why these two Master?"

"Because they are lovers. It would be fun having them in bed with me."

"You mean these two are gay?"

"Yes and maybe if I'm in a good mood I'll let you have some fun with them."

"Oh you're too kind Master."

"I know. Now go and get the right one!"

"Yes." Back at the temple Hotaru and Rini heard something outside.

"Did you hear that too Hotaru?" Rini whispered so not to wake the others.

"Yeah."

"Come on," Rini said getting up.

"No wait Rini," Hotaru said also getting up. "You can't go out there." Hotaru was too late though. Rini had already gotten out of bed and was getting ready to go outside. "Rini." Hotaru got off the chair and went outside after Rini. "Rini? Rini?"

"Hotaru get out of here!" Rini shouted for she was being held back by a man wearing all black.

"So you're the Scout of death huh?" the man asked and suddenly Hotaru felt her body grow weak. "Well little Princess my Master will be happy to see you and the very own Scout of death."

"Ah!" Rini screamed. Suddenly Serena woke up.

"No Rini!" Serena shouted running out of Reye's room.

"No Serena wait!" Mina shouted running after her.

"Serena!" Ami shouted running with Mina.

"Oh no Rini!" Darien shouted after Ami woke him up.

"Darien?" Reye and Trista said in unison as they too awoke. When Serena reached a few feet from the room she collapsed.

"No my baby's gone!" she cried.

"No Rini!" Darien shouted hugging Serena.

"My baby. My baby," Serena said over and over again.

"That's it I had enough!" Trista shouted.

"Trista?" Ami asked.

"I'm taking us to him," Trista said bluntly.

"You know how we can?" Reye asked.

"Yes. I'm not suppose to do this, but when they start taking Small Lady they've gone to far," Trista said coldly and went back to get her staff. When she returned she had already transformed. "I suggest we all transform?"

"Moon Crisis Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!" Everyone transformed and Sailor Pluto held up her staff.

"Time key take us to the gate of hell!" she shouted and all became dark. When everyone woke up they found themselves in front of a large door.

"Oh everyone all right?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"Yeah we're…where's Mercury?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Oh no!" Pluto shouted. "He must have taken her before we woke up."

"How come he didn't take all of us?" Mars asked.

"He can only take us by surprise or if we let him. We must have started waking up right before he took Mercury."

"Well come on!" Mars ordered. "The quicker we get to him the sooner we get back the others!" Everyone agreed and pushed the door open. When it opened they were met by a large castle surrounded by lave. "Oh boy."

"Pluto how do we get around it?" Venus asked.

"Hum, we go around. There's a bridge on the other side." Everyone nodded and began their walk around the castle. As they walked a demon stepped out of the shadows.

"Halt! Who are you?"

"I'm sorry, but we don't have time for this. Mars Fire Sniper!"

"Ha! Do you really think fire can stop me? I am fire!" The demon grabbed Mars's arrow and threw it right back at her. Mars readied herself for the blow when the arrow stopped right in front of her face. Mars put down her hands and suddenly felt a burning at her back.

"Ah shit!" Mars cried out.

"No Mars!" Sailor Moon shouted. It was too late though. The demon already had its arms around Mars and was dragging her under the lava rocks. Within seconds she was gone. "Reye! Damn it!" Sailor Moon screamed throwing herself into Tuxedo Mask's arms.

"We'll get her back Serena. Don't worry. We'll get them back."

"Come on," Pluto ordered. "We must keep going."


	5. Chapter 5

"I see you brought the temple Priestess?"

"Yes I did Master. Are you pleased?"

"Yes, but I still want my angel."

"But Master I can't even get near her with the other two Scouts with her."

"Then take them! I am loosing patients god damn it!"

"Yes Master," the demon said and disappeared to find the four remainders already at the bridge. "Fuck! They already got to the bridge. I better work fast."

"Come on," Pluto said and the other followed her across the bridge. As they crossed Venus felt something watching her.

"What's wrong Venus?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"I don't know. Damn, something's not right." Suddenly the bridge exploded.

"Ah!" Venus screamed.

"No Venus!" Sailor Moon cried out.

"Damn!" Pluto yelled. "Come on! We must keep going!" Sailor Moon closed her eyes and they all started running. Tuxedo Mask looked back real quickly to see Venus inside a bubble like object with a demon inside with her.

"Venus is alive!" Tuxedo Mask shouted and Sailor Moon cried out in happiness. Suddenly Pluto stopped.

"How do we get in?" Sailor Moon asked. Suddenly the large door open to show a long hallway. "Never mind." They walked in and within a couple minutes of walking Sailor Moon saw something. "Look!"

"What is it?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"Hotaru?" Pluto asked herself.

"Hotaru!" Sailor Moon shouted running after to her.

"No Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask shouted running after her and soon caught her. "She's not Hotaru." Suddenly the image of Hotaru disappeared.

"Oh Hotaru," Sailor Moon said to herself and turn to see Pluto wasn't behind them. "Pluto?"

"Oh no Serena."

"No not Pluto also! When will this ever stop?"

"Come on Sailor Moon. We better hurry." Sailor Moon agreed and they began running down the long hallway. When they reached the end they found themselves in a room with two doors.

"Tuxedo Mask open that one and I'll open this one," Sailor Moon ordered. Tuxedo Mask agreed and they both open their door. "Ah!" Sailor Moon screamed just before two pair of hands grabbed her and pulled her into the room and closed the door.

"Sailor Moon no!" Tuxedo Mask cried out. "No Serena!" Tuxedo Mask tried to open the door, but was unable to. Tuxedo Mask banged on the door until his fist hurt so bad he couldn't bang any longer. "No my love." Suddenly Tuxedo Mask heard a voice.

"Darien go through the other door."

"Queen Serenity?"

"Go Prince Darien! My daughter's life is at risk!" Tuxedo Mask got up and run through the other door. "Trust your feelings. You know where to go." Tuxedo Mask could feel Serena's energy. He followed his feelings until he reached a room that looked like the inside of a church.

"What's this?" Tuxedo Mask walked in to see all of the Sailor Scouts hanging from an unseen rope around their hands. He felt an uneasy force in the room and he noticed that all the Scouts were stripped naked. Tuxedo Mask felt his energy rise looking at them. He felt so sorry for them. They tried to protect his love and all they got was their privacy disrespected. He looked around the room some more and suddenly saw his love lying on a table also stripped naked. "Serena!" he shouted and ran to her only to be stopped dead in his tracks by some unknown force.

"Nice try Prince Darien, but you can't touch her," a male's voice said and suddenly appeared. "She's mine now."

"You're the Devil."

"Yes."

"Why can't I move?" Tuxedo Mask shouted.

"You're behind a force shield that you have no chance of going through."

"Why do you want the others?"

"Why? Because they would make great mistresses that's why," the Devil explained and walked over to Trista. "The guardian of time. I never thought I would see the day when she's mine. I'm glad she decided to come with you guys."

"What are you talking about?"

"You see she's protected by time when she's at her post which doesn't even let me get close to her no matter how hard I try. If she ever leaves she become venerable to me." The Devil turned and began walking to Amara and Michelle. "Aren't they lovely Prince? To bad you lucked out. I'm sure these two will be great in bed."

"Their love is for them only! You shouldn't take their love away from each other!"

"Oh and the Priestess. That long exotic black hair. You use to date her right? All that raven energy. She's an adventure just looking at her." The Devil smiled at the now transformed Darien and walked to Lita, Mina, and Ami. "Ami, the smartest girl in Tokyo. Now soon to be my smartest mistress. The goddess of love, Mina. She looks just like my angel. Oh Lita. Battling for who is going to be on top will be fun."

"These women are not sexy objects!" The Devil laughed and walked over to Hotaru and Rini.

"My old rival the Scout of death. Hotaru and I use to compete with each other. I asked her one time to become my wife and long time ago. She turned me down though! Ha! I got you now Hotaru you bitch! Ha, ha! Oh and let's not forget your pretty daughter Small Lady or shall I say Rini?"

"No."

"A mother and daughter two for one. Your daughter has grown into a beautiful young lady. How old is she now, sixteen? Well I guess these days girls are getting more experience a lot younger huh?"

"No! Please not my daughter!"

"Now my little Prince you will have the honor of seeing the one you love become the one to love me! Awake my Angel!"

"Serena!"

"Oh Darien," Serena whispered.

"That's right Serenity. That's your last time you will ever call out his name. From now on you're going to say my name. Now open your eyes and let your silver wings show!" Serena began to glow and her wings started to fold out.

"Darien I can't move."

"Serena."

"Darien where are you. I can't see. Darien I'm scared," Serena said and started to cry.

"Serena!"

"Don't try little Prince. She can't hear you. Now sit back and enjoy the show." A wind blew up and took away the Devil's coat to reveal his naked body. "You see Darien to make Serenity mine, I must take her as my own." Darien could feel his energy rise. His worst fears were coming true. He saw the Devil being rose up over his love's pure body. He saw him inch ever closer to her until he couldn't take it anymore and closed his eyes.

"Endymion help me."

"No!" Darien cried out.


	6. Chapter 6

Suddenly the Devil was thrown away from Serena's body. Darien could feel his power. The power became so overwhelming that his body went on auto mode. Serena suddenly felt her body and sat up. She turned to see a blinding light and her love Darien. Her eyes adjusted and she saw Darien standing with large white wings naked. Serena blushed to herself.

"Come here my love," Darien said in a tune Serena never heard before. Serena felt her body being left towards Darien's awaiting arms. Serena took his hand and Darien led her to his body. Suddenly the other Scout awoke from their sleep. Wings burst from their backs braking the bond that hung them. They hovered to where Serena and Darien stood and form a protective circle around them.

The Devil got up a threw a force of energy at Serena and Darien. The energy was repelled easily by the protective shield and bounced back at the Devil. Serena and Darien's energy began to glow brightly until they were the only ones able to see. They found themselves on top of a cloud at night.

"Darien you saved me," Serena said stroking his face.

"I love you Serena. I couldn't just let anyone take you away from me."

"Oh Darien. I love you." Serena pushed herself against Darien's body and began kissing him violently. Darien quickly responded and began lower Serena's body kissing her back just as violently.

Serena placed her hand on Darien's now hard member and began stroking him up and down. Darien felt his body go numb and began moving his hand down Serena's body. Darien rubbed his hand against her inner thighs and slowly opened her leg. Serena did so and he slid two fingers deep into her flower moving up and down. Serena's lower body began to go with Darien rhythm and she felt her energy go up. Calling out his name several times.

Darien slowed his kisses and made a trail of kisses from her mouth to her left breast. He slid his tongue over her wine color nipple and began slowly sucking on it. Serena arched her back to give Darien's mouth as much as he wanted of her. She removed her hand from Darien and ran both of her hand through his ebony hair continuing shouted out his name. Darien did too and soon they were shouted at the same time. Serena could feel Darien's other hand begin to rub her right breast and soon felt her body going through it's first orgasm.

Darien could feel Serena's body shaking violently and knew that Serena needed to be relieved or she would go crazy. He took his mouth off of her breast and his finger out of her. He slowly moved his body over her. Serena smiled and began slowly moving him down. Darien responded and began moving up and down.

Surprisingly to Darien, this hadn't caused Serena to have her orgasm yet. He knew what he had to do and so did Serena.

"Serena I don't want to hurt you."

"Darien I'll be fine."

"But."

"Hush. Darien you love me right?"

"With all my heart."

"Then hold my hands down," Serena said and Darien did just that. "And take me Darien!" Darien readies himself.

"I'm sorry Serena," he whispered.

"Darien!"

"Serena!" Darien shouted and slammed his body right on top of her. Serena began screaming bloody murder. She some how got her hands free from Darien's and grabbed on to his neck.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Serena screamed and wrapped her legs around Darien's waist. "Oh Darien! I love you Darien! I love you!" It pained Darien to hear his angel in pain and tried kissing her neck to calm her down. Soon Serena's pain turned to pleasure and then both Serena and Darien's juice came out. Both of their bodies froze in place.

"Serenity!" Darien shouted.

"Endymion!" Then after a few moments it all came to a stop. They both were breathing hard. "Thank you," was the only thing Serena had the strength to say.

"You're welcome." Darien kissed Serena on her forehead and they both closed their eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

When the light faded away the Scouts found themselves in the park.

"We did it!" Hotaru called out jumping.

"All right!" Michelle said giving Amara a hug.

"Thank you god," Ami said sitting down.

"Um, you guys," Mina said blushing. "Take a good look at yourselves." The Scouts stopped cheering and realized that they were all naked.

"Oh my gosh!" Lita shouted trying to cover herself.

"Oh my," Trista said.

"How are we suppose to get home like this?" Amara asked.

"Here," a female's voice said. Everyone turned to see that it was Molly.

"Molly!" exclaimed Ami.

"How did you know?" Hotaru asked.

"A woman with long white hair like Serena's came to me and said that you guys needed these coats."

"Queen Serenity," Trista said to herself smiling. "Thanks." The scouts all got a coat from Molly and soon discovered that Serena, Darien, and Rini were gone.

"Hey where's Serena and Darien?" Reye asked looking around.

"Yeah," Hotaru agreed. "Where's Rini also?"

"Don't worry," a female's voice said from behind them.

"Queen!" Trista exclaimed.

"Hello Pluto. Thank you all for protecting my beautiful daughter and her love."

"Where are they your majesty and where's Small Lady?" Trista asked.

"Rini is home at the future. She can't stay in that same time that she's already in. As for Serena and Darien? They're getting some well-deserved rest. Don't worry though. You'll see them today later on."

"Today?" Mina asked.

"Mina it's 2:00 in the morning," Ami explained.

"Oh!"

"Thank you again Scouts. I leave you to go home and get yourselves some rest." Queen Serenity smiled and disappeared.

"What did she mean about Rini not being able to stay in the same time that she was already in?" Hotaru asked.

"Hotaru it means that Serena is pregnant with Rini," Amara explained.

"Really?" Mina asked.

"Yes," Michelle answered giggling.

"Well let's all get home," Molly announced and led everyone out of the park. Ten hours later everyone met at the Crown Arcade.

"So that's what happened?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah. I was so scared that I would never see you again," Mina said giving Andrew a hug.

"Mina I love you so much," Andrew said kissing her on the top of her head.

"Reye like don't ever do that again without me knowing," Chad said taking Reye in his arms.

"I'm sorry Chad," Reye said hugging him back.

"I swear Lita you can do anything," Ken said and gave Lita and kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Ken," Lita said blushing.

"Ami did you get any information on the Devil?" Greg asked.

"Of course Greg. Maybe a little later I could come over to your place and we can look over the information?" Ami asked winking which made Greg blush.

"Oh Amara I'm so glad this is over," Michelle said giving Amara a hug.

"Me too," Amara said smiling at Michelle.

"Where's Trista and Hotaru?" Michelle asked.

"Oh Trista took Hotaru in for some more training," Serena said as she and Darien came walking in.

"Serena!" everyone said together.

"Hey guys," Serena exclaimed.

"So do they know yet?" Amara asked.

"Know what?" Darien asked.

"About Rini," Mina answered.

"What about Rini?" Serena asked. "Did something happen to her?"

"Calm down Serena," Reye exclaimed. "She had to go back home."

"But why?" Serena asked.

"Rini can't be in the same time that she already is in," Trista said as she and Hotaru came walking in.

"What?" Serena asked still confused.

"Serena," Darien said taking her hand and put her and his hand on her stomach. "She's here."

"Oh my gosh! I'm going to have Rini?"

"Yes," Darien answered. Serena's face started to glow and she gave Darien a long hug.

"I guess we'll be seeing Rini soon huh?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah," Serena answered. "Thank god our wedding's going to be in one month huh?"


End file.
